


Thunderstorms in the Mist

by Star_Madison



Series: Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (Aka TBD at a later date) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Humor, M/M, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Siblings, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: The team comes together for Sokka's eighteen birthday. After a talk with Aang, Sokka decides to make a decision and admit his feelings to Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (Aka TBD at a later date) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: zukka that i find





	Thunderstorms in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be but it sets the stage for the next chapter. Plenty of future hijinks and shenanigans coming when the rest of the gaang discover the boys are dating.

_Spirits, Zuko was too pretty for his own good,_ Sokka thought, nursing a glass of fire whisky, trying not to grimace at the taste. He could see Katara sending him glances whenever his sister thought he wasn’t looking. Pointedly ignoring her, he was not going to let his insane crush on Zuko stop him from enjoying his birthday.

Tossing the whisky back, he coughed when it burned going down, earning a loud laugh from Toph as the fifteen year old teased him loudly for being a light-weight. Sticking his tongue out at her, Sokka felt a rush of alcohol caused warmth flow through him and cheered, empty glass raised. 

“Okay, I think someone had enough.” Katara tried to pry the glass out of Sokka’s hand.

“No way! It’s my birthday and if I want get drunk, I will! And I’ve only had one glass! I’m not anywhere near drunk yet.” Sokka clutched his glass close, cradling it to his chest protectively. “Get your own glass.”

“Sokka, give me the glass.”

“Aang, tell your girlfriend to leave my glass alone!” Sokka wailed, listing sideways in his attempt to escape his sister’s clutches. Smacking into something solid, he lifted his head, owlishly blinking. A bright, happy grin lit up his face. “Zuko! Save me from Katara!”

Blinking down at his friend, Zuko braced Sokka with a hand, his eyes darting Katara’s way. “Um..save you from her how?”

“She’s trying to control me on my birthday.” Sokka huffed, fingers tightening on the glass. 

Confusion visible on his face, eyes darting between Katara and Sokka, Zuko tried to decide if he wanted to defend his best friend’s obviously bad choice or side with Katara. “Maybe slow down?” he suggested after a long moment. 

Pouting, Sokka pulled away. “I thought you’d understand,” he sulked. Pulling away, he dragged himself to his feet, an unhappy scowl settling on his face as he turned and walked away unsteadily. 

Taking a step to go after Sokka, Zuko stopped when a hand came to rest on his arm. Glancing down, he caught Aang’s eyes.

“No. I’ll go talk to him.” Turning, he followed after Sokka, leaving the rest of their friends staring after him. Catching up with Sokka, Aang gently airbended the still empty glass out of Sokka’s hands, setting it aside as he dropped down next to him on the beach, the ocean waves gently washing towards them. “Something’s bothering you.”

Staring down at his empty hands with a sigh, Sokka hiccupped, voice shaking as he spoke. “I’m in love with my best friend,” he stuttered. 

Blinking, Aang stared at him. “And that’s a problem?”

“Yeah – yeah it is. We’re both men, Aang,” Sokka gritted out, head pounding in time with his heart. “He can’t like me the way I like him.”

“Sokka, I think he does like you. He looks at you in a way I’ve never seen him look at anyone else. Plus! You make him laugh and smile like none of the rest of us can.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Sokka said, draping an arm across his face roughly, leaning back until he was sprawled on the sand. 

Twisting around to face his friend, Aang reached out, grabbing hold of his elbow. “Sokka, look at me,” he insisted. “We’ve been friends with Zuko for three years now, and got to know him pretty well in that time. You specially have gotten close to him. So tell me: have you ever noticed he gravitates to you first when we’re all together?” Releasing his arm, he sighed at Sokka’s expression, looking frustrated. “Sokka, _he came all the way to Kyoshi island just for your birthday!_ Even though he’s busy, he made time to come all this way for you.”

Slowly dragging his arm away from his face, he turned to stare at Aang, hope growing in his eyes. “You think I have a chance with him?”

“Sokka, I think you are the only person who would have a chance with him,” Aang said honestly. “He’s been open about how he and Mai only dated to protect each other. But you have to take the risk. Zuko’s…you know how he can get.”

Staring down at his hands, Sokka swallowed thickly, trying not to let Aang’s words cause the hope bubbling in his stomach to strengthen. “He can’t feel the way I feel about him,” he mumbled. 

“Seriously, Sokka, take the chance. Did you know he tried to follow you out here but I told him not to?” Aang pressed, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Love is precious in all its form. The monks taught me that how you love doesn’t matter, as long as you love. Some of my friends preferred men and that’s okay.”

Lifting his head, he watched the moon rise higher and higher in the sky, taking comfort in seeing Yue. Suddenly standing, Sokka squared his shoulders, looking down at Aang. “I’m going to do it.”

“Go for it, Sokka,” Aang chirped, grinning encouraging at him. 

“Thanks, Aang.” 

Taking a bracing breathe, he turned, headed back to the house they had rented during their time on Kyoshi. As he approached, he heard an argument and froze in the shadows, straining to hear. 

“Zuko, the hell.” 

That was Katara’s voice, Sokka realized. Creeping forward, he planted himself just out of sight, holding his breathe, listening intently. 

“I know what I’m doing, Katara,” Zuko hissed.

“You have no idea what you are doing and you are going to hurt my brother!” 

“Katara, you don’t have a right to stop me from telling Sokka how I feel. Uncle already had this conversation with me. I know what I’m doing,” he repeated, clearly frustrated with the entire argument. “If there’s even a chance that he returns my feelings, doesn’t he deserve a chance at happiness?”

Eyes growing wide, Sokka wanted to burst out of his hiding spot, interrupt and throw himself at Zuko. But he stayed where he was, listening.

“Yes, but with you? My brother deserves the best and what can you offer him? You’re the Firelord, and always busy. How much time will you even have for him, Zuko?”

Anger fizzled in his chest, taking root and growing with each word Katara uttered. Sokka thought his sister considered Zuko a friend but her words told a different story.

“Katara, we’d find a way to make it work,” Zuko snapped. “Before anything else, Sokka is my best friend and I’d drop everything for him. I did to be here for his birthday. Have been making sure to take time off every year for his birthday since the war ended.”

Risking a glance around the corner, Sokka saw his sister and best friend facing each other, both looking varying levels of anger and frustrated. 

Throwing her arms into the air, Katara growled, her temper wakening. “You are putting your happiness ahead of my brother’s.”

“No. I am _not_. You are dismissing the chance that my happiness can be _his_ happiness because you just don’t want me to date him!” 

“You are my friend, Zuko, but I have never seen Sokka show interest in any man. I don’t want you to get your hopes up only for him to reject you.” Katara’s voice softened, the anger leaving in a rush, replaced with gentleness. Sokka almost wanted to punch his sister. 

“I’ll deal with it when or if it happens,” Zuko retorted hotly. “And I’m going to go find Sokka to tell him how I feel and you can’t stop me.” 

Sokka watched Zuko storm away, shoulders tense. Switching his gaze to his sister, he saw her shoulders droop. Warring with himself, he stepped out of his hiding spot, the need to comfort his sister despite his anger winning. “Katara.”

Jumping, she spun, almost toppling over, her eyes wide. “Sokka.”

“Sis, I love you but you don’t have any right to prevent me from finding happiness, no matter what direction it comes from.” Sokka heard the harsh edge in his voice, the way his sister flinched and sighed, rubbing at his face. “I love you, Katara, but Zuko is our friend. He’s my best friend and I’m in love with him. I’ve been in love with him for a year now.” A lie but one that fell easily from his lips, and he tried not to feel bad about it. 

“Sokka – I love Zuko. He’s one of our best friends but he’s the Firelord…” 

Cutting her off, he shook his head. “I heard most of the conversation, Katara. It’s not about me giving up my culture or my tribe or any of that. It’s about me taking a chance, of grabbing hold of what happiness I can.” Taking a step around her, Sokka gazed in the direction Zuko had fled in. “I’ll see you later, sis.”

“Sokka…”

Waving over a shoulder, he walked away, tracing the path Zuko took, ducking under low lying branches until the path opened up, a small beach appearing before him. Crossing over to the figure sitting hunched on the sand, Sokka threw himself down next to his best friend. “Hey.”

“Hey Sokka.” 

Burying a wince, Sokka bumped shoulders with him, catching sight of the edge of his grimace. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure, why not. Your sister already made sure to tell me all kind of things. It’s obviously your turn to shove shit in my face,” he muttered, sounding bitter. 

Rolling his eyes, Sokka elbowed him hard, drawing Zuko’s full attention. “First off, I wouldn’t. Second off, you are my best friend. While we might argue and not always get along, I won’t put you down. Third off, I’m in love with you.”

Eyes widening, he stared, all his thoughts shrieking to a halt. 

Sokka stared back, nervousness beginning to creep over him, not sure what to make of Zuko’s expression. “Um, Zuko buddy? Are you gonna do something because that’s really starting to freak me out.” 

Snapping out of it, Zuko growled, low and raspy, eyes flashing in anger. “Did Toph put you up to this?! Or Suki?” 

Brow furrowing, Sokka took a moment to wonder what Toph and Suki had to do with this. Pushing the thought away, he decided to be as impulsive as Zuko usually was. Flinging himself forward, he wrapped arms tightly around the other teen and kissed him, noses bumping, teeth clanking together. Face flushing, he started to pull away, embarrassment burning through him.

Wide gold eyes stared back at Sokka, surprise and hope filling them, Zuko opened his mouth to speak. “Sokka?” he croaked, his hope overriding his disbelief. 

Placing a hand on the side of his face, he stared right back, feeling his embarrassment fading away under the expression growing on Zuko’s face. Leaning in slowly, Sokka rested their foreheads together, lowering his voice. “It’s not a joke or a trick or me trying to hurt you. I’m in love with you, Zuko, and I am tired of hiding my feelings.”

Flinching briefly, he leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. “You heard,” he rasped.

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to but I was coming to find you. Aang encouraged me to tell you. So I happened to be there to hear the argument with Katara.” Rubbing his thumb back and forth across the crest of his cheek, Sokka soaked in the way Zuko’s face relaxed. 

Covering Sokka’s hand with his own, he squeezed. “I’m in love with you too,” Zuko said, eyes glittering with happiness.

Relaxing at the words, he groaned in relief. “I heard you tell Katara but it’s nice to hear you tell me that. Now I don’t have to run away and hide for the rest of my life.”

Snorting, Zuko let his hands drop away, leaning slightly away to better meet Sokka’s eyes. “Don’t,” he retorted, moving his hands up to grip at broadening shoulders. “I’m pretty good at chasing you around the world. If you tried running away, I’d be forced to follow.”

Blinking, Sokka felt a slow smile spread across his face, laughter ripped from his throat. Leaning heavily into his side, he muffled his laughter into Zuko’s shoulder, gripping at the other teen’s sides, a wave of joy filling him.

Closing his eyes, Zuko slowly, carefully lifted his arms up, wrapping them firmly around Sokka, tugging him a tiny bit closer, nuzzling his way along the slope of a shoulder. Tucking his forehead to the side of his throat, he breathed out, relaxing. 

Sitting there tangled up with Zuko, Sokka rested his cheek against the side of Zuko’s head, enjoying the feel of his chest rising and falling against his own. “Hey – when you head back to the Fire Nation, I want to go with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve been feeling itchy lately, restless, and want a change. My dads know I planned on traveling, figuring out what I want to do with my life. In your last letter you mentioned a new ambassadorial program.” Sokka breathed in Zuko’s scent, wondering absently what kind of spice that was mingling with the smell of jasmine. “And Dad told me you were looking for a Southern Water tribe ambassador. Think I’d be a good fit?”

Considering Sokka’s suggestion, Zuko nodded, remaining pressed into the other teen, a small smile taking root. “You’d be good at it, and it’ll be nice to have someone I trust at my side.”

“Then it’s settled!” Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, Sokka felt a shiver run through Zuko and grinned, arms tightening. “You got yourself an ambassador and…hopefully a boyfriend?” 

“Thought we already decided on that,” Zuko retorted. “Since we did confess to each other.” Pulling away, he frowned, squinting. “Does this mean your birthday is the day of our anniversary? Will we celebrate both events at the same time or would they be separate celebrations?”

Laughter bubbled up, the baffled look on Zuko’s face sending him into stitches of mirth. “Oh babe, you are too cute.”

Mouthing the word over and over, he stared harder at Sokka, feeling his confusion grow. “What.”

Wiping at his eyes, Sokka grinned. “Babe. It’s a term of endearment. You have no idea how many nicknames I have stored up for you, sweetheart,” he teased. Heart lighter than it had felt in years, Sokka openly stared at his boyfriend, grin softening into a smile. 

Rolling his eyes, Zuko didn’t know whether to groan or protest. Finally settling on staring back, he tried to ignore the blush threatening to creep up his neck, coating his cheeks. “Ugh,” he muttered, a rush of warmth filling his chest at Sokka’s delighted laugh. 

Untangling himself, he rolled to his feet, holding out a hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Squinting in suspicion, Zuko took hold of Sokka’s hand, letting the other teen drag him to his feet, wanting to ask but something telling him to wait. His good eye flickered down to their linked hands, an unfamiliar emotion taking hold. “Sokka?”

“Hmm?”

Continuing to stare down at their joined hands, he wanted to test out the words again, to see how they felt on his tongue once more. “I love you,” Zuko said, flickering his gaze from their hands to Sokka’s face, not sure what he wanted to see on his boyfriend’s face but hope hummed in his chest. 

Stumbling in mid-step, Sokka spun, staring at Zuko with surprised eyes, mouth twitching as though it was uncertain what expression to settle on. Slowly a grin appeared, blue eyes softening in what now Zuko realized was love. “Hey. I love you too,” he said, free hand rising to touch the edges of his scarred cheek in what Zuko realized was a deliberate motion. Pressing into the touch, he breathed out, enjoying the feel of Sokka’s calluses touching his face. 

Leaning in, he stole a kiss, soft and full of longing. Resting their foreheads together, Sokka ran his free hand up, caressing at pale skin, carding through messy hair before drawing Zuko even closer, enjoying the way Zuko shifted against him, the warmth radiating off the older teen warming him through. 

He hadn’t planned on confessing, hadn’t ever thought his feelings were returned. Deciding this was the best present he could ever receive on his birthday, Sokka nuzzled closer to Zuko, basking in the way Zuko responded, muscular arms pulling him tighter to his chest. 

Standing there in Zuko’s arms, under the comforting moonlight, Sokka never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are fuel for my soul.


End file.
